Betrayal
by alikachu
Summary: This chapter just explains how Yuki and Touya can be separated... next chapters, will reveal something


Chapter 1: Betrayal  
  
Cold, gray eyes shimmered across the pale skin, covered with feathery, gray hair, playing with the wind around it, Yukito stood in front of the mini apple stand waiting for his lover. 15 minutes have gone by, the streaks of sunlight have already struck pain through Yukito's pale and lovely face.  
  
20 minutes, 30, 45 minutes, still no sign of his lover. Downhearted yet desperate, he started to walk midtown to refresh his throat from the thirst he has conjured of waiting his lover.  
  
Brick after brick, lamppost to another, he strode along the streets, his thoughts searching for help from his other half, Yue. With no avail, he continued on walking, not minding the people he bumps in to.  
  
There it is, the "Corner Snack Bar", he notices it even from afar: its blue linear large fonts with red and yellow ornaments, makes it one of the most noticeable snack bars around. As he slowly entered the bar, his thoughts shaken, trying to reinstate itself from the troubled feelings, trying to find a definite and adequate reason for his lover not being able to come to their date.  
  
As he approached the bench near the window: wood-patched with brown and silver screenings, he saw a figure in a corner trying desperately but relentlessly from being seen, not from Yukito himself but from the rest of the crowd inside the bar. Murmurs and gaggles, controversy and giggles broaden across the tiny snack bar, as the figure obviously flirts with the guy it shares its seat with.  
  
"Touya?!" shrieked Yukito. The statement startled both the men and the crowd. Slowly and uninsured to face Yukito, this dark-brown haired, fairly-toned tanned skin, with deep brown eyes showed towards Yukito. it was him, Touya, his lover, his betrayer.  
  
As evil as he may be, Yukito raised his hand compellingly, ready to slap his unhealthy lover, but as if time froze, a deep lovely, dark voice, whom any being would fall in love with, even from just a voice, spoke to Yukito with sweet pace, from within its troubled thoughts, "Stop, let him go, I am here, do not mind him." With that, red angry eyes suddenly became dull, watery eyes. Flood of pure sadness enveloped Yukito's eyes. "How could you have done this?" whispered Yukito, no one heard he said it, only he himself, heard it.  
  
Yukito rushed out, with both anger and sorrow.  
  
Touya shivered as he saw Yukito fled, he zoomed out of the bar, leaving his flirtatious companion, hoping he could at least say sorry to his lover. or his ex-lover.  
  
But before he could step outside, he saw standing outside the glass-door a beautiful young man, much like Yukito, gray eyes, gray hair, pale complexion, but with wings and veil, "It's Yue, Yukito has transformed!" Touya said stunned ", Yukito's other half was awaken!"  
  
Stinging cold dark gray eyes, never blinking for a moment, staring at Touya's stunned brown eyes, they stood there for a moment, not minding other people wanting and trying to go in and out of the bar.  
  
Then Yue's light rubbery lips started to move, it read "Never talk to us ever again."  
  
A sudden flutter of wings startled the now, half-conscious, half- unconscious Touya, fear and misplaced from what just happened. Yue soared the skies, like a dove, free from anything, free from Touya, although, all he can see now is a wounded dove: deep red blood, covering its silky white feathers.  
  
"What have I done?!" whispered Touya.  
  
Seems like the weather goes along with fate Yukito and Touya had.  
  
Silver smoke of deep, soaring clouds seeped across the land. Drop by drop, rain fell. It's as if all of the things under the sky needed cleansing that this rain, hard-felt, was brought upon.  
  
Or was it for the lovers?  
  
Yukito, disturbed by disbelief, sat beside the window at his house, watching the sea of drops fall upon the glass frames . Head bent, hands wrapped around himself, he tries dreadfully to keep his body warm, for all he knew, nobody's going to keep his only heart warm.  
  
He was alone. now.  
  
Suddenly, dizziness enveloped Yukito's brain; he had already felt this feeling. Yue's trying to come out, but this is none ordinary transformation, it's as if Yue wanted to depart from Yukito, "What is it that Yue want?" he asked, ", you know the two of us cannot be separated. we'll die if we do. stop, STOP!!!"  
  
But it was too late. They did split in two. Both of them look like mirages . alive but nearly impossible to happen. A luminous glow of bluish white enveloped them.  
  
They are like ghosts from horror movies.  
  
The urge to comfort one another (though they ARE one) made the impossible, possible. Slowly, but assuring, Yue sat beside Yukito, "He's warm," thought Yue, ", never have I touched him like this before . all I can do is watch you do things for the both of us, and do things with our body."  
  
With that, Yukito's eyes started to focus on Yue's concerned eyes, they stared at each other for what seems like eternity, which in fact, only lasted for only a quarter of a minute.  
  
Yue bent forward, Yukito slowly closed his eyes. Their supple lips were drawn to each other. 5 inches, 3, 1 and a half, 1 inch left, before big thing comes .  
  
BANG!!! Someone crashed the door, Yue stood up firmly, and protecting Yukito is his main objective at the moment. Burglars, yes, there maybe burglars coming. Bright light came out from Yue's palms; an arrow was formed from the position of his arms.  
  
He aimed for the door, so if someone might try to get in, then it will be the perpetrator's last breath.  
  
Shadows of two creatures appeared before the wall, Yue tightened his grip on the bow and arrow as the perpetrator nears. A swift move from the perpetrator, jumping to the door, startled Yue, letting him go of the arrow.  
  
He then saw blasts of fire going straightforward his arrow. a large smoke covered the room, but Yue, still alert, stood firmly on the floor, ready for anything.  
  
As the smoke clears, the two figures started to form, using his power over wind, Yue lifted his hand to remove the smoke, but before he could do it, a pink glow shrouded the room. "This power . I know who owns this power ." Yue murmured.  
  
A pink lady, whose hair and body were covered with wings, appeared before Yukito and Yue, she raised her arms, and almost suddenly, the element of wind was summoned, and the smoke disappeared, it has the same power as his.  
  
Yue then saw it; the two figures that he has called burglars.  
  
His master Sakura, and his co-fighter, Kerberos.  
  
"Yue!" Sakura and Kerberos shouted in unison, not noticing Yukito's subtle presence from the corner.  
  
"We sensed some power disturbance in this place, so we're here to investigate. What happened to you?" worried Sakura. "Why do you look like that? . What do you think happened to him, Kerochan?" as Sakura looked at Kerochan for answers, she was surprised to see him, jaws open and staring at something, or someone!  
  
She then looked at the place where Kerochan was facing . there he was, Yukito, same state, colour, and condition as Yue.  
  
"Yukito-san!" shrieked Sakura.  
  
Right then and there, they both filled them with the details of what just happened, how they became as two people.  
  
Stillness enveloped the room. They can hear the drops of water from outside, the rain had stopped.  
  
A sudden shriek from Yue gave sound on the calm, silent room. Shrouds of mists came about from both Yukito and Yue, blurry but visible to the eyes, it encased both of them, and as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared in a flash, revealing Yukito lying, unconscious, but it's mind is still awake.  
  
They were one again.  
  
"I guess their ability to separate only works for a couple of minutes." Kerochan suggested. Just a nod form Sakura was noticeable.  
  
Rested on a clean, smooth, lean cloth, Yukito rests, ready for another life, though the scar made by his ex-lover still hurts.  
  
But he is ready to meet other people, to interact again; but for now, he needs to rest, to settle his mind and feelings . for good.  
  
For the last time, he dreamt of Touya . ",for the last time." He thought.  
  
A tear fell.  
  
". bye . Touya."  
  
(Please wait for the next chapter.ty) 


End file.
